Le bal des retrouvailles OS
by laurabl
Summary: One Shot pour le concours GraduationandProm ContestOS. Le soir du bal de promo, alors que Bella s'attendait à y aller seule, sans cavalier. Une surprise l'attend et risque de rendre cette soirée inoubliable.


_Coucou, voila un petit Os pour le concours GraduationandProm. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture_

**Titre de l'OS : **Le bal des retrouvailles

**Sujet choisi : **Bal de promo

**Major de la promo ou instigateur du bal (auteur) : **laurabl

**Jury ou Chaperon (correctrice) : **Roxylady666

**Candidats diplômés ou Danseurs (couple choisi) : **Edward & Bella

**Règlement intérieur ou charte du bal (Disclamer) : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Ce soir était LA soirée qui marquerait la fin du lycée et le début de mes études supérieures. Angela et moi nous préparions dans ma chambre tout en discutant. Elle avait tellement de chance de pouvoir passer sa soirée au bras de Ben, son petit ami. Mon petit ami à moi était en Alaska depuis un an. Son père, Carlisle, un cardiologue renommé, avait eu une proposition intéressante de travail dans un hôpital là-bas et après en avoir discuté avec sa famille, il avait accepté. Malgré nos coups de téléphone quotidiens et mes vacances chez lui, deux mois auparavant, Edward me manquait terriblement et avec lui, le sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais en sa présence. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans et je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un autant.<p>

Alors qu'Angela, déjà prête, s'occupait de ma coiffure, elle me demanda:

- Des nouvelles d'Edward?

- Oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir. Il va bien mais était désolé de ne pas être là ce soir!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va passer une bonne soirée. C'est promis!

Je souris et elle termina ma coiffure, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je me regardai alors dans le miroir placé en face de moi et je ne me reconnus plus. Mes cheveux étaient ondulés et Angela avait rassemblé quelques mèches à l'arrière de mon crâne pour dégager mon visage. Mon visage était très légèrement maquillé, seul un coup de crayon noir, du mascara et un peu de blush avaient été utilisés, mais on voyait la différence. Ma robe, que l'on avait achetée à Port Angeles la semaine précédente, était bleu nuit, la couleur préférée d'Edward, et tombait sur le sol. Elle était dos nu et le haut de la robe, qui ressemblait à un bustier, avait un décolleté assez plongeant qui restait tout de même décent, tandis qu'à partir de la taille, la robe s'évasait. Habillée, coiffée et maquillée ainsi, je me sentais belle.

La sonnette m'arracha à ma contemplation et alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre ouvrir la porte, mon amie me devança:

- Laisse, j'y vais. Enfile tes chaussures et rejoins nous en bas!

- Nous?

Elle ne me répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Je suivis ses instructions et enfilais les escarpins à talons que j'avais accepté, exceptionnellement, de mettre. Je les avais déjà mis cette semaine afin de m'habituer aux talons et de m'éviter des **ampoules**. Je mis d'ailleurs des **pansements **aux endroits sensibles.

Une fois prête, je descendis, curieuse de savoir qui était là. Alors que je me trouvais dans l'escalier, je vis la personne qu'Angela avait accueillie. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il était là, devant moi, vêtu d'un smoking noir qui mettait sa peau pâle en valeur. En deux mois, il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux bruns-roux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, quoiqu'un peu plus courts. Ses yeux étaient si verts que je pouvais passer de longues minutes à me plonger dedans et ses lèvres me donnaient toujours autant envie de les embrasser. Il me sourit alors qu'Angela ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Bah alors Bella, on dirait que tu as vu un**fantôme****!**

Je ne répondis pas, trop concentrée sur lui, et descendis les dernières marches qui nous séparaient avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward!

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma Bella.

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui et l'embrassais tendrement. J'étais tellement contente de le voir après ses deux interminables mois passés sans lui. Voulant nous laisser seuls, Angela nous dit:

- Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux, je dois retrouver Ben chez moi. A tout à l'heure!

- Merci Angie, pour tout!

- Pas de quoi.

Elle me sourit et partit, nous laissant totalement seuls, étant donné que Charlie passait la soirée chez un ami avec qui il pêchait régulièrement. Je profitais des bras d'Edward et l'embrassais à nouveau avant de demander:

- Comment est ce que...

- C'était une idée de mes parents et d'Angela. Elle voulait te faire la surprise!

- Il faudra que je pense à la remercier dans ce cas. Je sens que je vais passer une superbe soirée. C'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait faite!

- Et puis, je voulais te féliciter en personne pour ton diplôme! Me dit-il en me tendant une boîte qui contenait probablement un bijou hors de prix.

- Edward, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dépenser tout ton argent pour moi

- Alors pourquoi est ce que je le dépenserais!

- Mais j'ai rien pour toi, je...

Il m'empêcha de continuer en m'embrassant. Quand il s'écarta, il me répondit:

- Tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu! Allez ouvre!

Je soupirai mais retrouvai vite mon sourire avant de saisir la boite et de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un magnifique bracelet en argent et saphir.

- Il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup!

- Tends moi ton poignet, je vais te le mettre, il ira très bien avec ta robe. D'ailleurs j'aime toujours autant cette couleur sur toi et tu es vraiment magnifique!

- Merci. Et puis pour la couleur, j'ai acheté cette robe en pensant à toi! Lui avouai-je en lui tendant mon poignet.

Il me sourit, attacha le bracelet et m'embrassa avant de me tendre la main:

- Me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière Mlle Swan?

- Avec plaisir Mr Cullen, lui répondis-je en prenant sa main et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Nous sortîmes de la maison et rejoignîmes sa Volvo. Edward m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à monter à l'intérieur avant de rejoindre le coté conducteur. Il démarra son véhicule et nous partîmes vers le lycée de Forks où avait lieu le bal. Pendant le trajet, nous restâmes silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Malgré le **brouillard**, nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, grâce à la conduite de mon petit ami. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière, m'aida à descendre de la voiture et m'offrit son bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le gymnase d'où on pouvait entendre la musique.

A peine avions-nous pénétré à l'intérieur que tous les regards convergèrent vers Edward, avec curiosité. Nous les ignorâmes et mon cavalier m'emmena vers une table où se trouvait déjà un groupe de personnes. Soudain, quelqu'un me sauta dans les bras et me cria dans les oreilles:

- Oh Bella, on est tellement contents d'être là. Oh, et puis, tu es tellement belle!

Je reconnus, surprise, la voix du petit lutin qui servait de soeur à mon petit-ami et lui souris alors qu'elle se détachait de moi. Je regardais tous les enfants Cullen face à moi, heureuse de les voir et répondis:

- Moi aussi je suis contente que vous soyez là Alice, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué!

- Ah nous aussi tu nous as manqué petite soeur. Me parvint alors la voix d'Emmett avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

- Quand Angela nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu étais au bord de la**dépression****, **on a tous décidé de venir te remonter le moral!

**- **Arrête ton **cirque** Emmett**!** Le réprimanda alors Rosalie en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, puis fis de même avec Jasper. Nous profitions de nos retrouvailles quand Angela et Ben arrivèrent. Je l'entourai de mes bras et la remerciai.

- Merci beaucoup, j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour le bal de promo

- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à garder tous ces **secrets**, mais je me suis dit que si c'était une surprise tu en serais encore plus heureuse!

- C'est le cas.

Je lui souris et repartis dans les bras de mon amoureux. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de retrouver ceux que je considérais comme ma famille! Nous discutions joyeusement quand Lauren et Jessica arrivèrent.

-Bon retour parmi nous à tous. J'espère que la soirée vous plaît, c'est nous qui l'avons organisée! S'exclama Lauren d'une voix mielleuse en regardant Edward

- Et bien félicitations, c'est vraiment réussi, lui répondit poliment Jasper même si elle l'ignora complètement

- Edward, j'espère que m'accorderas la première danse, je suis si contente de te revoir!

- Et à moi, la seconde bien évidemment! Intervint alors Jessica

- Désolé mais toutes mes danses sont réservées à Bella!

- Ah, vous êtes toujours ensemble? Couina Jess comme dégoutée.

- Oui, ils sont toujours ensemble et c'est d'ailleurs pour la voir qu'on s'est déplacés!

La réponse glaciale de Rosalie, leur cloua le bec et elles repartirent. J'avais l'habitude de leurs remarques qui au début me blessait mais qui maintenant ne m'atteignait plus. Cette légère **altercation** ne nous gâcha pas la soirée, loin de là.

Appuyée, contre le torse d'Edward, je regardais les autres s'amuser sur la piste de danse qu'ils avaient rejointe après que nous avons été voter pour l'élection du roi et de la reine de la promo. Mon homme me souffla à l'oreille:

- On va les rejoindre?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser d'autant plus avec ses talons, je blesserais quelqu'un!

- Tout est dans le cavalier, se contenta-t-il de me dire avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener vers les autres.

Réticente, je le suivis docilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se positionne face à moi. Je plaçai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai guider par le slow qui venait de démarrer.

- Regarde moi et ne regarde que moi, ne pense pas à tes pieds ou à tes chaussures, concentre toi sur mes yeux. Ça va aller tout seul, tu verras.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je suivis ses conseils qui se révélèrent efficaces. Je ne lui marchai sur les pieds qu'une seule fois, un exploit! De temps à autre, il se penchait pour m'embrasser et je répondais à ses baisers avec plaisir, cela faisait deux mois que j'en rêvais.

Bientôt, quelqu'un stoppa la musique et Jessica monta sur l'estrade. Elle saisit le micro et s'écria:

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, après dépouillement de vos votes, il est l'heure d'annoncer le nom du roi et de la reine de la soirée. Alors, cette année, le couple royal est...Oh quelle surprise, Angela Weber et Ben Chesnay!

Alors que des applaudissements retentissaient, je vis Angela, rougissante, et Ben grimacer légèrement, ce qui me fit rire. J'avais voté pour eux mais ne m'attendait pas à ce que d'autres l'aient fait. Après tout, ils étaient tellement discrets. Mes amis montèrent sur l'estrade pour leur couronnement et Emmett et Alice se firent, sans grande surprise, remarquer avec leur enthousiasme...débordant. Le couple royal dut ensuite danser et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward veuille que nous allions les rejoindre, il m'entraîna dehors à la place. Le brouillard avait disparu et la température était agréable. Il m'emmena dans la fôret et je lui fis remarquer mes talons.

- Hum, Edward, j'ai réussi à tenir debout sur ses échasses toute la soirée mais crapahuter dans les bois, c'est impossible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais pensé! Me dit-il avant de mettre sa main derrière mes genoux et de les soulever, me portant ainsi comme une mariée.

Il accéléra le pas et nous arrivâmes alors dans une sorte de **champ**, isolé du reste du monde. Il me posa à terre alors que je m'avançai et regardai autour de moi, il y avait des bougies partout et une couverture avait été installée sur le sol.

- Mais comment?

- Pendant qu'on dansait tout à l'heure, Alice et Rose sont venues s'occuper de ça. Me dit-il

- C'est magnifique!

- Pas autant que toi, rectifia-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

Je me retournai vers lui et l'embrassai. Sa langue demanda bien vite accès à ma bouche, requête à laquelle j'accédai avec plaisir tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. A bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes et il me conduisit jusqu'à la couverture, m'y faisant asseoir.

- Et je suppose que tout ça, c'est parce que tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec moi à discuter seul à seul! Demandais-je lors souriante

- C'était bien pour qu'on soit seuls, me répondit il en passant sa main derrière mon cou pour détacher le nœud qui retenait ma robe, mais pas exactement pour discuter.

Il m'embrassa alors à nouveau tout en pressant son corps contre le mien pour que je sente son érection naissante. Il me souleva légèrement afin de pouvoir me débarrasser de ma robe tandis que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Je me retrouvai ensuite assise sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et lui enlevai sa veste de smoking puis sa chemise. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses pour les pétrir fermement tout en déposant une ligne de baiser le long de mon cou. Je reversai ma tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-Bella…Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Je commençai alors à faire des mouvements de bassin, créant des frictions contre son membre tendu. Il gémit à mon geste avant de lécher la peau de mon cou et de reprendre mes lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, accompagnant ainsi mes oscillations tandis que je détachai sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il me relâcha un instant pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements avant de revenir se coller à moi et de dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins qu'il caressa doucement, avant de m'allonger par terre et d'enrouler sa langue autour d'un de mes tétons dressés par le plaisir, pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient de son compagnon esseulé. Il déposa ensuite une pluie de baisers sur ma peau tout en descendant jusqu'à mon nombril. Je gémis de plaisir tandis que ses doigts se posaient sur l'élastique de mon string, le faisant descendre le long de mes jambes. Il me débarrassa également de mes escarpins avant de remonter _ses lèvres_ vers ma bouche et de m'embrasser. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel tandis que je prenais son membre tendu dans ma main, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il gémit alors, laissant sa tête reposer contre mon épaule. J'accélérai mon mouvement et alors qu'il semblait proche de la libération. Il saisit ma main dans la sienne et l'écarta. Il me regarda, fiévreux, avant d'entamer un mouvement lascif de bassin. Nous gémîmes tous deux et je ressentis rapidement le besoin de l'avoir en moi.

- Viens Edward, prends moi! Murmurais-je alors, impatiente

Edward prit place entre mes jambes. Je sentis alors son bout taquiner ma féminité et gémis d'impatience. Il m'embrassa et je le sentis me pénétrer d'un coup de rein. Il débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient et mon bassin allait à la rencontre de ses poussées. Je crochetai mes jambes à sa taille afin de le recevoir plus profondément avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous geignîmes ensemble et un courant de bien-être me submergea. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je sentis mon orgasme se construire mais j'avais besoin de plus.

- Plus Fort Edward!

Son rythme augmenta et je me sentis de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Sa main descendit vers mon intimité et ses doigts taquinèrent mon clitoris. Mon orgasme gagna en puissance alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en moi. Une vague de plaisir **incommensurable** s'empara alors de moi et après quelques poussées, Edward vint me rejoindre. Je criai son nom, libérée, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Nous reprîmes ensuite notre souffle et il se retira de moi, laissant un vide derrière lui. Il s'allongea à mes cotés et je posai ma tête contre son torse, profitant de cet instant. Nous profitâmes de la présence de l'autre pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de nous rhabiller et de retourner au gymnase. Sur le parking, alors qu'Edward rangeait les affaires dans le coffre de la Volvo, il me dit:

- J'ai pas mis de préservatif!

- Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on oublie. Je suis sous pilule, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'embrassai en souriant alors qu'il se détendait. Nous rejoignîmes les autres et quand il nous vit arriver, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- On dirait que certains ont pris leur pied!

Mal à l'aise, je rougis et cachai mon visage contre le torse d'Edward. Même si j'avais l'habitude d'entendre les remarques d'Emmett, je détestais entendre parler de ce genre de choses.

- Fiche-nous la paix Emmett. Nous, au moins, on en fait pas profiter tout le monde, contrairement à Rose et toi hier! Répliqua Edward.

Mon petit ami déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'asseoir et de me prendre sur ses genoux. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et demandai à Alice:

- Au fait Alice, tu fais quoi l'année prochaine?

- J'ai été acceptée en stylisme à l'université de New York, me répondit elle en sautant partout. Et toi alors, tu vas où?

- Université de Seattle pour étudier la littérature!

L'année prochaine, je serai encore seule en cours. Je soupirai et Edward me demanda:

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien, vous allez me manquer c'est tout! Alice va à New York, toi tu seras en Médecine dans une des universités de la Ivy League et moi, je serai ici!

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais dans une fac de l'Ivy League?

- Tu y as déposé tes candidatures et vu ton dossier, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ne veuille pas de toi.

- Pourtant, je n'y vais pas. Me déclara-t-il doucement

- Mais où...

- Je vais faire Médecine mais ce sera à l'université de Seattle, pas dans une fac de l'Ivy League!

Je me relevai alors surprise et m'exclamai:

- Quoi?

- On sera ensemble l'année prochaine Bella, me dit-il en se levant, il est hors de question que je repasse une année loin de toi!

- Mais, et tes parents, ta famille?

- Je les verrai pendant les vacances!

Je lui souris et lui sautai dans les bras. Le lycée était terminé, maintenant commençait une nouvelle étape de ma vie, une étape que je pourrais vivre avec Edward. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette soirée était la plus belle de ma vie!

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review<em>

_A bientot_

_Laura_


End file.
